The Alcoholism Program will focus primarily on low-income and target area alcoholics and their families. The program will offer counseling on an individual, group, and/or family basis, employment assistance, referral coordination with associated or relevant community service providers, transportation and individual follow-up. Both general and preventive educational programs will be initiated through schools, church and civic groups, and low-income groups.